New Teachers and Old Secretes
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Well sunnydale has met its end and buffy and spike move onto the next chapter of there life... Spike has a deep dark secret that he shares with buffy and then they get hired to work at hogwarts!R&R please! S/B, H/rH and D/Hr, R/my own character
1. A Bad Sceen

Hay all this is a crossover between Buffy and Harry Potter! And some of the pairings are totally predictable, but some really aren't. anyways I'll let you figure that out by your self! Um yah I changed my name to princess Athelia! Because Destiny was just so plane! I got way more detailed from before! So here it all comes!  
  
DISCLAIMER-I wish I owned Buffy but unfortunately it belongs to Joss W. and Harry potter belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling! Any unfamiliar characters most likely belong to me! And please ask me to use them! I beg of you I put a lot of work into those made up characters! Anyways on with the story!  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
"It's all over." She thought. A blond woman stood before rocks and rubble. Not a building in sight. Her Whole life had been destroyed. Her friends, her family, her home. all gone.  
  
  
  
She walked over the crumbled up building, praying she'd see at least one survivor. Her hazel green eyes filled with water, "Please. anyone?" She cried. Hot tears streamed down her silky cheeks that were tinted pink. The night above her only held a bright shining moon  
  
  
  
"Is any one there?" She called her voice, horse and broken up in tears. She saw a hand sticking out of a pile of bricks. Quickening her pace she moved the bricks, underneath the mess sat one of her best friends and his wife.  
  
  
  
The man had his arm limply around the woman under the bricks with him. It looked as if he died protecting her, but unfortunately it didn't work. "No.no, please, no." She quickly moved the bricks reviling more and more of her friends, not until she saw her little sister bloody and bruised did she fall to the ground in tears, "Dawnie." She breathed crawling to her sister.  
  
  
  
The 18-year-old girl lay on a large rock with bricks surrounding her that the woman had moved. The woman moved the young lady's hair out of her face. She was only 24; it was not supposed to happen this way. "NO, no, no, Dawnie wake up. please," She whispered her voice broken up by the quick falling tears, "Please, please. you can't be dead! No. no," She starred at her little sister desperately.  
  
  
  
The young woman's brown hair was dirty and messy and her eyes were wide open, never blinking. She had blood on the left side of her face. Rage filled the woman's heart, pounding her fist hard into the ground she screamed, "Nooooooo!"  
  
  
  
"Buffy." A faint male voice rang. Her head shot up around her eyes it was red and puffy. She felt as if she couldn't cry anymore, "Buffy." it said again.  
  
  
  
She ran to the spot recognizing the voice. Digging at the broken stone with all her might, "Buffy." it got louder. Buffy gave a smile of hope, and she saw a leg. "Almost.. hold on!" She said with deep determination. She saw a body, "Thank you god!" She praised, "Buffy." The man said  
  
  
  
She lifted the last stone, reviling a bleach blond starring into his icy- blue eyes, "Spike!" She screamed lunging herself into him, "Oh spike." She said happily crying with joy.  
  
  
  
He stood up and swung her around, "Buffy!" he smiled setting her down. They embraced each other for a few moments. Then the memory of Dawn washed over her, she snuggled into spike's chest letting the tears flow again. "He got Dawnie." Buffy sighed.  
  
  
  
"What! Oh Buffy!" He said petting her head, "Luv, lets go somewhere, get away from all this," he said. Buffy starred up in his eyes, his eyes were starring at the forgotten landmass, but hers were focused on him they held tears but still focused on him.  
  
  
  
"We should. we don't really have anywhere to go though." She said, "WE need to move onto the next chapter of our life's, or your un-life. Just you and me," Rapping his arm around Buffy, they walked away from the remains of Sunnydale, California to there next adventure.  
  
  
  
As they walked past dawn and got a feeling lick her heart had moved up to her thought and she couldn't breath. But she swallowed it back down and walked away, away from it all. "Lets go to England." She said.  
  
  
  
"What ever you say pet." Spike said they jumped into spikes old Desoto and drove past the burned up, but still standing 'welcome to Sunnydale' sign.  
  
  
  
Well what yah think? Vast improvement nay! I'm so pleased with myself and member dudes this is my second fic so easy on the reviews! Review please! Ummm.that's basically all I have to say Harry Potter will be in the next chapter~ and a deep dark secret from my old Spikey's past secretes 


	2. ONTO HOGWARTS! Old people in unexpected ...

Hay I got 6 reviews in one day I love all ya'll! You're all the best! Hay six = a new chapter! So here it comes and this one has Harry Potter and guess who they find at hogwarts. I can't say! But it's awesome! LoL! Ok dido to the first disclaimer! So I'll talk to you later and were going to have a guest star at the end!  
  
Parings-Buffy/Spike, Hermione/Harry, Ron/Alisa, ? /Draco WARNING: THIS IS A VERY DRAMATIC STORY I DON'T THINK THERES ANYTHING BIG IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME SOME THINGS ARE GOING TO BE VERY UNFREMILER!!! But it's good anyways! So read on!  
  
  
  
"So." a woman with black hair in a bun on the top of her head said. She was old and wore glasses. Her eyes, amber brown, shone with knowledge, and wisdom. She stood up from her spot on the chair and gracefully walked to the opposite side of the room, her green velvet coat swooshing behind her. "Who's up this year?" She continued halting in front of a desk with a man sitting behind it.  
  
The elderly man had a long gray beard, almost to his feet, his eyes had on some moon-like spectacles with sparkling blue eyes behind them. Though his eyes were sparkling his emotions didn't, he was out of ideas. He lifted his hand to his forehead resting his elbow on the desk. " I don't know, I have no more ideas, I have used everyone I can think of." he glanced at the woman for support.  
  
"We also need a teacher for gym class." She said frowning, but she pushed that aside her mind for now, it wasn't important as the other class, " I am going to go to Diagon Ally later if you need anything." She said scurrying around the room, looking for something to do.  
  
"Minerva. could you do something for me?" The elderly man asked, rising from his chair, and placing his fingertips on the desk. His purple cote defiantly brought the blue out in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, Albus, what is it?" She asked placing her attention on the man.  
  
"While your there, I need teachers, would you be so kind as to look for them?" he asked massaging his beard as he walked around the desk.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," She said walking out the door, her green cloak flying behind her. Dumbledoor smiled and walked back to his desk smiling to himself. He took out a list of things to do from his drawer and next to the line that read 'Hire the Slayer' he put a check. He sighed and put it back and took out a ping-pong to entertain himself.  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
"Where are we!" Buffy questioned as she clanged to Spikes arm, shunning the people around her. Her hair had been cut. She begun to get annoyed with her usual Goldie Locks, now she was all brand new. She wore a black Turtleneck, a black leather jacket, and black pants, her boots clacked along the pavement  
  
Spike placed his hand on Buffy's smiling, he looked into her eyes, "No worries luv, this is just a dark place from my past I want to share with you." Spike reassured her. She smiled at him then looked at the strange people again.  
  
They were all wearing large pointy hats, except the males, and (besides males) they also wore bonnets, and there hair was in a bun. They also wore cloaks! All of them, and there were cute little shops lining the street. She bumped into a younger one and he fell back, "Oops, sorry kid." Buffy said helping him up.  
  
He starred at her, frowned, and being polite as he could be, he said, "That is ok." With still an attitude Buffy scowled at the boy.  
  
He had white hair and icy blue eyes, 'he looks rich' Buffy thought. His perfect robes, and greased back hair. She giggled a little nudging Spike some. The boy frowned at this.  
  
"Is something funny?" he asked standing strait up. Buffy's small giggles soon turned into full-fledged laughs. Her arm, which was entwined with Spikes, went to his opposite shoulder as she held him for support. Spike rolled his eyes, handed the boy some of his books he had dropped, and hauled Buffy away.  
  
"By the way, nice hair kid." Spike said sarcastically, as he walked away with Buffy, who was suffering from major hysteria. Like when she found out Harmony wanted to kill her He rubbed her head and pulled her into a shop with a sign that read-Ollivanders- Buffy ooed and awed at all the boxes lining the walls. It was dark and creepy, but Buffy was used to that sort of atmosphere. She remembered when her and Spike first moved to England. **Flash back** "Come on Luv," Spike said pulling his luggage through the door. Buffy walked in with a gloomy expression, she missed her own house. It was all perfect and everything. She could tell Spike was homesick as well, but knew he would never admit it. "Our new house! Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, basement, family room, and closets. big closets. Two stories of course." Spike said showing of the room a bit with the whole Jeopardy aspect.  
  
Buffy looked around. It was so empty, no boxes or anything! She smiled, but at the same time frowned, she never liked empty places. " We really need to shop!" Buffy said looking around some more. " I call big bedroom!" She clamed smiling, "And we can either share the basement or the bedroom." Buffy said rapping her arms around Spike.  
  
Over the years Buffy had developed trust for Spike. They still kept their relationship a secret though. ** Flashback End**  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked like a nine year old questioning her father about the functions of a car, "Why are we here" Spike merely chuckled. He let Buffy's arm go and walked up to an old looking desk. It was dusty and looked sort of frenchish. On the left side of the Desk was an old silver bell. The kind that you push and it would ring.  
  
An elderly man came out from the back room. He had gray hair that stood up on end and his nose was crooked lay just bellow his icy blue eyes. His face wore the sign of elderly people. wrinkles. "William? Is that you?" the man asked. His voice was scratchy and low, like from an old horror film. It gave Buffy the willies.  
  
Spike starred at the man cocking an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" he asked leaning on the table thinking very hard. Then a sudden realization appeared on Spikes face. "Bernard. why aren't you dead, you old hoot!" Spike said patting him on the back. Buffy raised an eyebrow at this reaction.  
  
"I'd like to know that my self.133-years-old in four months!" The old man coughed laughing. Then Bernard starred at Spike for a few moments. His eyes held curiosity. Then he said, " You look like your still 27." If Spike were alive he probably would be blushing.  
  
"Oh.hay! I need a wand, as does my lady friend here." Spike swiftly changed the subject. He walked over to Buffy holding out his hand, which she accepted after a mental debate. The old hoot eyed Spike suspiciously. He had a feeling something was wrong but kept his mouth shut. "This is Buffy. Luv, this is Bernard Ollivander, an old chum."  
  
Ollivander took Buffy's hand and shook it, then he retreated his hand so quickly you never new they had shaken hands. Buffy frowned at this action. She starred at her hand to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her hand. Feeling very worried she got close to Spike's ear and whispered, "There's something wrong with this guy Spike." Ollivander starred at Buffy suspiciously.  
  
" Umm. which is your wand hand, young lady?" He asked going into his rows of small box's feeling sort of uneasy for some reason. Buffy looked at Spike feeling utterly confused. Spike smiled at her lost face and said, "Right" The man nodded and pulled out a rather long box after measuring Buffy. " Try this one. 11in phoenix feather pinewood. good for transfiguration." Buffy waved the wand around playfully. But sparks shot out the end that changed the old mans hair from scary to an Afro. Buffy placed a hand over her mouth and handed the wand back whispering her sorry.  
  
The man handed her a new wand frowning at her, "Its 10in unicorn hair/ dragon heart string, and oak wood. Try not to frizz me again." Buffy waved the wand around shyly hoping not to hurt the man's hair again. Out the end of the wand shot pink and golden sparks. they wafted across the room and around Buffy. Buffy smiled as if she was looking at fairies for the first time. "That would be 12sicks please." Ollivander said. Buffy frowned at his hand that he had put out for the money. Buffy not knowing what in the world to do, slapped the man's hand 12 times. After she was done she lifted her eyebrows up.  
  
" Here old chap, she's new around here." Spike said dropping some coins in his hands. Then he said, " I need a Dragon heart sting, 12 inches, and pine wood." Spike said dropping 7 coins in the man's hand regularly, Buffy frowned at the man, and tensed her fists. " Hay it was nice seeing you again!"  
  
Buffy walked with Spike out the door, right when they opened the door and it rang Buffy felt someone touch her shoulder, She grabbed the Bony hand and flipped the body over her body. Finally she noticed who it was and gasped, "Oh-My-God! I am sorry! Ididn'tknowitwasyouandIthoughtitwasamonsterandIhadtodotherightthnganddestroy evil! I'm sorry! DID I KILL HIM! Oh-god! I killed him!" She spoke about 100 miles a minute. The man wearily got to his feet next to Buffy pointing to a wooden wand on the floor  
  
"You forgot your wand." The man said picking it up and handing it to her then grumpily stalked into his shop. Buffy frowned at Spike who was rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said silently walking ahead of him playing with the wand ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Mcgonagal walked through the crowed of people then noticed that everyone was gathering around Ollivanders shop so she stopped in front of the shop and saw a woman flip the man over and gasped, then smiled. She watched as her and a man walked away from the seen and followed them.  
  
"Excuse me!" She called, Buffy and Spike turned around at the being called part. She new she was being called because they were taking a short cut to some place called Flourish and Botts. They had been holding hands, and out of old habits they dropped there hands quickly. "Yes?" Buffy asked  
  
"I was wondering.if you could. teach gym at our school." Spike gawked at the old woman talking and smiled at Buffy. Buffy starred at Spike who nudged her on to take the job. Buffy thought a couple of moments  
  
"What are the conditions?" Buffy asked nonchalantly. Ms. Mcgonagal smiled at her persistence and knew that would be good at the school. So she explained that she would have her own quarters. and she would only be teaching the 5th years and up and that it was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Is it possible that my friend her could get a job there too." She asked motioning to Spike in the shadows of the dark ally, he had moved there because he felt that there he would be able to blend in more. even though he was so pale.(A/N: it's nighttime ok.)  
  
"Umm. he could be our Defense agents the dark arts teacher." Mcgonagal said shrugging her shoulder and smiling then Buffy thought to herself and said, " I don't even know your name. I'm Buffy by the way, and this is Spike!" Buffy smiled she knew she would accept the job she just wanted to know a bit more about this lady.  
  
"I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagal. And I teach transfiguration, and am the assistant head principal." She said smiling at the couple Buffy smiled back and Spike fake smiled lighting a cigar," Buffy looked at Spike for reassurance and finally said  
  
"Ok. We'll do it!" Buffy said and her and Spike continued on there way of buying supplies and stuff.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"Harry! Come on!" Called a boy with flaming red hair, freckles, and he was tall. He was with a girl with puffy brown hair and looked quite smart. They were waving him down out the widow of the big scarlet train they were inside of. He saw them waved and made his way to that spot on the train.  
  
Waling into the compartment he said hi smiling to them all, " Hay Hermione! Hi Ron! How was summer?" He asked sitting down next to Ron and across from Hermione after placing his stuff above them. Hermione smiled and declared it was same as usual.Ron looked more depressed and said, " My 23 year old cousin died this summer. they lost the body. and found the head." Ron said putting away his sandwich with a discussed look on his face.  
  
Just then a girl walked in. She had brown hair and wore big black boots, and a black belly shirt with a matching leather black skirt. She also wore a black duster. And she wore huge earrings. Her ears had rings and in her tong, nose, and belly button there were rings. Smiling at the boys and winking she walked on to see who was in the next compartment, they just looked at her, feeling scared. Then an other girl walked in she had long brown hair and had about 5 earrings in each ear, not to mention her tong, and belly button ring. She wore a pair of leather black pants and a belly shirt with a black leather jacket. She walked in the room.  
  
"Hay! What is with you Goths all coming in her like that?" The girl starred at him discussed. She had beautiful baby blue eyes that sometimes changed colors. Her lips were painted a deep crimson red and she wore silver eye shadow around her eyes. She "pshted" and said, " I'm not a Goth! And I haven't seen any! But I suggest the mall for you..." She said frowning.  
  
Just then the boy from Diagon Ally walked in the compartment, " If it isn't potty and weasel.oh look and a mud blood to go with them." He sneered, him and his chums giggled. The girl giggled with them. The boy looked at the girl and smiled, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his face he said, " hello I'm Draco Malfoy. and what is your name please tell?" before kissing it.  
  
  
  
The girl smiled at him, her eyes changed from blue to green. " I'm Dawn." She said getting up close to him and pulling her arm away from his hand so she should rap it around his neck, " Dawn Summers." She laid a kiss on him and trailed off.  
  
Ron and Harry gawked at this; Draco just watched her walk away smiling devilishly. "Well boys. that's how a real man charms the ladies. come-on Crabbe, Goyle." And they left.  
  
  
  
Hay that's it Dawns alive. or is she? But in the last chapter she was dead. maybe that wasn't the real dawn, or maybe this isn't the real dawn. hmmmm makes you wonder. well read and review for me please. or review or whatever Oh here is a chat that I hat with Buffy! Read for enjoyment! ^_~*  
  
Princess Athelia says: So Buffy... what do you think of the story so far?  
  
Buffy says: It's really cool.  
  
Buffy says: But Spike is STILL alive?!  
  
Buffy says: Or un alive  
  
Buffy says: I thought him and me were over!  
  
Princess Athelia says: Yah you too are meant to be together!  
  
Buffy says: I guess there's something about that peroxide-blonde.  
  
Princess Athelia says: You too cannot be over because he loves you very much  
  
Buffy says: Unfortunately...I don't want to admit it...but I do too  
  
Buffy says: Tough love  
  
Princess Athelia says: That's the spirit! It's not bad to love him!  
  
Buffy says: Except when he's tried to kill your boyfriend!  
  
Princess Athelia says: Anyways what was your reaction when you saw that Dawn was actually alive?  
  
  
  
Buffy says: Oh my gosh!  
  
Buffy says: I was scared!  
  
Buffy says: I was happy!  
  
Buffy says: It was so weird  
  
Princess Athelia says: And all those piercing!  
  
Buffy says: Oh I didn't know whether to kick her or kiss her!  
  
Buffy says: She knows better.  
  
Princess Athelia says: Lol yup I know how that is!  
  
Buffy says: But it's what she wants. I can't be her mother  
  
Princess Athelia says: But that's the problem! You can!  
  
  
  
Princess Athelia says: Though I must say it gives her a lot of self-confidence!  
  
Buffy says: Well, that's what she needs. She's growing up.  
  
Princess Athelia says: Yah! And teaching at a school of witches and wizards what dose that make you think of?  
  
Buffy says: Willow  
  
Buffy says: I almost thought she was behind this  
  
Princess Athelia says: Lol... sorry, poor willow  
  
Buffy says: But I knew even she couldn't EVER do something like this....  
  
Princess Athelia says: You should be able to trust her know  
  
Buffy says: I miss her terribly  
  
Princess Athelia says: She has recovered and only uses magic when it's necessary  
  
Buffy says: But the whole witch/wizard school thing  
  
Buffy says: It took a lot of getting used to  
  
Princess Athelia says: Good thing you had spike there:: nudge, nudge::  
  
Princess Athelia says: ^-^  
  
Buffy says: Lol  
  
Buffy says: And he had me  
  
Buffy says: He's crazy  
  
Princess Athelia says: Yah but he was kinda used to his surroundings... WHAT IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN?  
  
Buffy says: What?  
  
Princess Athelia says: Never mind I don't even wanna know...  
  
Buffy says: Lol!  
  
Buffy says: Oh no! No NO  
  
Buffy says: !!!  
  
Princess Athelia says: No it's ok! Your human!  
  
Princess Athelia says: Lol!  
  
Buffy says: I hope so!  
  
Buffy says: Lol  
  
Princess Athelia says: Lol  
  
Princess Athelia says: Anyways what do you think is going to happen with Dawnie and Draco?  
  
Buffy says: Draco...I'm keeping my eye on him...  
  
Buffy says: He's a little...  
  
Buffy says: Too much like spike.  
  
Princess Athelia says: Wow wow wow  
  
Buffy says: I don't want her to stoop that low  
  
Princess Athelia says: There is nothing wrong with our spiky dear  
  
Buffy says: Oh yes their is1  
  
Buffy says: !  
  
Buffy says: Looks aren't everything....  
  
Princess Athelia says: That's why you were clinging to him when you two were walking through Diagon ally!  
  
Buffy says: WHAT?!  
  
Princess Athelia says: Tee hee!  
  
Princess Athelia says: And then Draco ran into you guys!  
  
Buffy says: ...::::...Next question....:::...  
  
Buffy says: ^_^  
  
Princess Athelia says: You don't mean that!  
  
Buffy says: Like I said...I hate to admit it  
  
Princess Athelia says: Hahaha!  
  
Buffy says: Umm...I need to go.... **fight in the hall**  
  
Princess Athelia says: So on a rating of 1-10 what do you give my story?  
  
Buffy says: Definitely a 9.9  
  
Buffy says: The only wrong thing is spelling  
  
Buffy says: But I love it  
  
Princess Athelia says: Thanks! So thank you for coming today hope to see you some other chapter!  
  
Buffy says: LOL!  
  
Buffy says: Yes of course!  
  
Princess Athelia says: Goodbye!  
  
Buffy says: Good-bye now...!  
  
Buffy says: Whoa*ducks a spell*  
  
Buffy says: !!  
  
Buffy says: GOTTA go!!!  
  
Princess Athelia says: And that's a rap! 


End file.
